The Light of the Spirit
by emmieluv101
Summary: After her adventures in the Spirit World Chihiro finds that not everything is what it seems. What should have been a return to a once humdrum existence has now become a whole new adventure. With the discovery of a phenomena known as spirit light Chihiro is no longer just a regular mortal but something all together different. Join Chihiro on her path of discovery and adventure.
1. The Light of The Spirit

All rights to Spirited Away and its affiliates belong to studio Ghibli. Though I am using its fantasy and worldview in order to create a work of fiction. Reader discretion is advised.

This is a work of fiction and my first fan-fiction attempt inquiries on the content story projection and the characters are welcome but no flames or rude comments.

Thank You , Em

Chapter 1:

 _She dreamed of dragons...slithering in the deep, liquid movements twisting in the abyss. Undulating under the surface, rippling the water tendrils of whiskered mouth grinning the sharp glint of white teeth his eyes fierce knowing; patient. She was slowly waking...it had been too long._

" _Chihiro.."_

She snapped awake like dry weeds in her mother's garden sudden and alarmed. The blaring wail of the alarm clock face screaming her eight am summons. Slapping one tired hand clumsily on the silence Chihiro collapsed back into the heaping blanket pile. Another day, another dream. The same dream she had had since her ten year old self dreamed of an impossible place. Where legends roamed and spirits danced the tune of the seasons.

It was always the same, the feel of cold flesh slithering around in the dark. The smooth texture of scales in the blackness, fur tickling her nose as she floated. In what she wasn't sure, but intuitively she remembered water, breathing like a fish the fresh exhilaration before opening her eyes to the speckled stained ceiling of her studio apartment. Drenched in sweat, her hair soaked and skin raw. She pulled her thick damp chocolate hair into a messy ponytail, winding the old purple band tight.

Only her sheets were saved from the night sweats. The experience always left her raw for the first few hours of the day she didn't want to face reality. The pounding of her skull still echoed the last few seconds of her dream, feeling hot damp breath on the base her neck.

" _Chihiro.."_

Shuddering under the trembling timber she shook off the at her tired eyes Chihiro pulled her dead limbs from the bed. While shrugging into her salmon pink robe she placed one unsteady foot in front of the other. Eight am meant coffee a tooth brush and nine am classes. Finding her way into the shabby single bedroom apartment with a similar single minded intent to brew coffee. The dream still heavy on her waking mind.

But this time it was different. He was different. He it, the thing she wasn't really sure what to call it, this floating specter in the back of her fantasy. But whatever it was; it was a he, she could feel it in her gut. That burning pit churned even now. This time she opened her eyes in the blue he was suspended the smooth feel of scales, hot against her skin and those eyes lit from his skull pulling her in. She had never drowned before. Always the water bubbled up around her but never choking. Instead of scales and fur in inky black void he spoke. Only one word in the quiet but that one word was a jolt to her system, electric stealing her breath and shaking her core. She knew this dragon though years of early childhood therapy would speak differently.

"Why can't dreams stay a dream…" she huffed

Where they belonged instead of leaving a hollow ache in her chest as if she was choking on air. The small bedroom opened up into a large open space vaulted ceilings keeping the lingering chill of late autumn, trapping all the heat from the little unit next to the wall in its rafters. The open floor plan boasted a cosy corner kitchen, large bay windows with an even more ancient fireplace outdated by the more expensive modern convenience of a small heating unit but still the most accurate method of heating the spacious yet small space. Around the charming pit sat a rather large but soft leather recliner. Where Chihiro found herself more than once asleep. Next to an octagon side table still littered with manuscripts and calligraphy utensils from the previous night sat a medium esil with a still drying canvas boasting brilliant and vibrant works of fiction.

This time the once blank face depicted a generous sized lighthouse sitting on a floating island way above the ground. Its bright blue light reaching far out over the green blue night sky. The clouds rolled like a great foaming sea both turbulent black and soft grey in the light of the moon. On the small island sat a lone figure, under the yellow glow of a swinging lamp post. His dark hair emerald, tunic white, and travel cloak gathered close around his shoulders; his waiting feet in the cloudy sea. The wind from the tossing clouds lifting his hair obscuring his face, on his lap sat a medium sized package wrapped in plain paper.

Each little detail of the painting from its wispy upper atmosphere, to the turbulent movement of the cloud sea, and the glinting wink of eyes in the lighthouse window was painted in such detail it mimicked the glossy completeness of a photo. Not the dreams of a twenty five year old part time yoga coach and writer. But dreams they were, vivid and frightening at times creating a driving need to rid herself of these images drove Chihiro to paint, write, or drown herself in strenuous activities such as extreme or hot yoga. Though the most expedient means of getting rid of the persistent imagery was oil and canvas.

The steaming whistle of coffee woke Chihiro from her stupor. Gazing at the painting maelstrom from the night before she wondered idly if maybe she should clean the tornado of greens, blues, and blacks from its overspill on the drop cloth under the esil and the unintentionally colorful table where brushes, half opened paints, and yesterday's coffee still lingered. Taking the steaming caldron of hot water off the small grey stove Chihiro poured the water into her french press before depressing the handle several times to get the desired level of inky blackness. Writers were only picky about a few things, such as the color and blend of their coffee, the tip and color of their pen, and what method they wrote best. Well ok maybe it was a bit more than a few, Chihiro could list at least twenty herself off the top of her head. Alright maybe she was picky…

Wrapping her morning chilled hands around her favorite purple mug Chihiro moved from the kitchen counter into her breakfast table snatching a ripe banana from the bowl on the counter as she passed. Sitting in her customary chair at the head of the little breakfast nook dinette. She placed her mug on the empty surface next to her half finished manuscript inside the ring of coffee from the day before opening her laptop to check her emails and scheduled classes opening her banana with her teeth like an exuberant chimpanzee.

The morning routine like any other day was in full swing. Finishing her breakfast Chihiro tossed the peel behind her back to land perfectly in the open topped bin by the kitchen bar. Emails from her editor had Chihiro sighing in trepidation having lost her muse in the last couple of months Chihiro had no inspiration to create sequel to her master work title loosely _Spirited Away_. The story of her journey into the spirit world, deemed a record breaking work of fiction and later put into a famous movie Chihiro has been hard pressed to create something with that much acclaim ever since. While she did produces several children's short stories and picture books such as _The Raddice Spirit's Friend_ , and _Curious Bakeneko_ she has yet to produce something as awe inspiring as that of her adventures at the bath house.

But one would have to have had something of equal experience in order to create something of that calibre. Even years of childhood therapy and many diagnosed drugs Chihiro did not lose sight of the evidence and lessons that the spirit world had to teach the rather vapid girl. After her adventure's Chihiro felt fundamentally changed. Not that she wasn't a rather strange girl to begin with saying and seeing things that were not there at an early age. But after her tenth birthday she was expected to grow out of make believe and fantasy not step further into the unknown. Directly after moving into their new house Chihiro would never feel like a normal girl, person, or individual ever again and it wasn't because she didn't try. After pills and drugs and therapy alike Chihiro did not feel any more normal than before. Something about her was fundamentally off, her hair was brighter, nails and skin seemed to glow, not a blemish or spot could be found it was as if the girl had dipped herself in gold. But the most striking of all was the slow changing of bark to cobalt blue, the eyes of a stranger stared back in the mirror. But these transformations like all things did not happen from the start, no it all started with the discovery of a large white scale and dreams of dragons.

With all these thoughts, Chihiro signed. Today was going to long indeed, and it wasn't even 8:30.


	2. The Bakeneko Lament

Sorry about the long absence between updating I will push the chapters to be relatively long so the absence between each chapter isn't felt as bad. I also will be more willing to update when I can get more reviews and favorites.

All rights to Spirited Away and its affiliates belong to studio Ghibli. Though I am using its fantasy and worldview in order to create a work of fiction. Reader discretion is advised.

This is a work of fiction and my first fanfiction attempt, inquiries on the content, story projection, and the characters are welcome but no flames or rude comments.

Thank You , Em

(Reading Guide can be found at the bottom of the page and each section that needs further explanation will be marked with a series of stars in the appendix. For further questions feel free to ask in the comments, I will address them as necessary.)

Ch: 2 The Bakeneko Lament

The foggy muddled Wednesday morning walk from the shelter of the leaking bus stop into the overcrowded and equally smelly transit did nothing to lighten Chihiros mood. Squished between a heavy set woman and a dangerously skinny college student Chihiro could do nothing but wrap cold hands around her refilled travel mug in hopes to diminish the lethargy of creaking bones and ignore the leering stares of a perverse group of teenage boys. Sitting in her work attire of tight yoga pants and bulky sweater Chihiro didn't think she was much to leer at but to these boys; a stick with a hint of curves set their noses bleeding. Leaning forward Chihiro hoped that her curtain of dark straight hair and tilted eyes gave off the impression of a ****** Kuchisake-Onna, covering the lower half of her face with the thickness of her scarf. This tactic seems to give the younger boys wide eyes and nervous stares. But it was the menacing purple aura, the flashing glow behind her blue eyes, and the subtle lifting of her hair that terrified the youth, rather than her poor attempt to dissuade the boys bumbling. All of this was over in a few seconds, the purple aura reaching just in front of the boys before snapping back into Chihiros person. Thoroughly shaken the boys adverted their eyes away from the now creepy woman practically running through the rain at the next stop. Cheekily Chihiro sat up in her now spacious seat and waved exuberantly at the scampering boys, who in turned fled faster up the wet hill stumbling over each other to get away. Turning back around Chihiro relaxed back into her bus seat with a amused smile clutching once more to the cooling sides of her coffee, and listening to the chuckling hushed laughter of other passengers who only witnessed the mad scramble of feet.

"Bout time someone put those boys in their place." said a lady two seats down her pleasant face pulled into a demure smile. Showing off a rather sharp set of teeth the woman stared at the mousy young woman her green eyes glinting.

There was something off about this gangly woman, a churning in Chihiros stomach. A warbling of green aura rolled off the seemingly non threatening lady with her frumpy black coat and thin lipped grin.

"Those boys are trouble, always leering at women" she continued "it's refreshing to see one so young taking charge of the pesky brats." As she spoke the woman's head tilted in an almost feline manner an open invitation for Chihiro to respond.

"I don't like to be leered at by strangers, let alone a group of ill mannered children." spoke Chihiro her eyes hard and lips drawn tight, something about this woman was off different than the other bus companions. Unconsciously Chihiro moved one hand to casually cup around the scale at her neck. Chihiro kept eye contact with the woman feeling the warmth of her hand invade the cool surface.

" _Be still, be observant this woman is not all she seems…"_ A soft glow warmed the palm of Chihiros hand comforting the disquiet and creating a sense of security, as if someone was watching.

The woman chuckled seeing the wheels turn in the little **onna's eyes. Eyes darting down to the loosely clasped hand around the large triangular charm. _So that's her anchor, clever girl keeping it hidden in plain sight._ Wondering if by some chance the spirit strong woman would recognize her for what she was and not be fooled by what she wasn't.

Leaning forward the woman replied. "I would imagine that someone as beautiful as you would be use to ogling eyes of wayward youth."

Blushing Chihiro looked down away from the eyes of the woman holding tighter to the scale in her discomfort. A cool blue rush flowed from the scale across her hand to caress the heat of her face, a light blue aura gentle and calming invisible to the untrained eye.

But the eyes of the woman caught the subtle show of power. Her large green eyes widening marginally at the show of strength. _Powerful indeed! Her anchor must have great strength to wield such movement in the physical world. That charm is powerful, stupid girl doesn't know what she holds!_ Mischievously the woman smiled there were great advantages for wielding such a powerful spirit object let alone the power it would give her over the being that gifted it. _If the anchor and this clueless human are not bonded the possibilities could be endless, what power this spirit could give what magic it could grant!_ The woman shivered in anticipation, her only goal would be to disarm the human and take what was now considered hers.

The bus came to another brake screeching halt, moving its standing passengers forward slightly as the forward momentum of the vehicle came to a stop. The green eyed woman rose from her seat giving Chihiro one more cheshire smile before shuffling into the line of leaving passengers the woman's large wicker basket and its curtained top shifted as she moved letting two glass reflected eyes stare unashamedly at the special human lady. Chihiro stared back her blues eyes meeting the hidden green orbs until the strange lady made the corner down the stairs and onto the street below.

It was only then that Chihiro herself got up swung her own bag over her shoulder and exited the bus with one last wave to the burley but sweet bus driver. The streets had not cleared in the thirty minute ride if anything they were more muddled and smoking from the steam wafting from the oolong tea house with its fresh teas and steaming dumplings. Hands grasping at the almost empty mug Chihiro made her way hurriedly down the uneven street side bracing her shoulders against the cold. The once crowded sidewalk was like a ghost town the pedestrians seemed to fade into the fog the further Chihiro made it towards her destination. The Three Sun's Yoga (三阳瑜伽, Sān yáng Yújiā) studio was nestled into the older part of the Chengdu area down within the tea shop rows were the older citizens of China's Sichuan Province the Southwest area was known for its tea shops and fertile plains. After her fame Chihiro moved from Japan to China hoping to escape the lingering need to return to the place where her adventure began, that quiet town and its plastic theme park grave.

To Chihiro the area offered her a glimpse of the modern world while still keeping true to its roots. The clanking of metal teapots over a roaring fire and the happy chuckling of people greeted Chihiro as she walked further along the mis-shapen pavement. It wasn't long before the old neon lights of the five and dime grocery and the small strip mall that the Three Sun's Yoga studio resided in came into view, its pleasantly dilapidated appearance and cheerful art work made the muggy ride in the transit and the encounter with the strange woman almost worth it. Crossing the street towards the blinking neon Chihiro heard a nasty wheezing noise and the shuffling of many feet. Down the side alley between the grocery and the adjacent clothing store was a ragtag group of teens gathered around in a circle. Their taunting laughter and harsh jerking motions set Chihiro on edge. Being discrete Chihiro placed herself behind one of the large trash bins beside the side door to the grocery hoping to get a better look at the delinquent behavior of the teens. Something was not right the angle in which the boys stood indicated that whatever or whomever they were attacking/harassing were much smaller than they; the size of a child or an animal. Only why would they be speaking to an animal in such a manner Chihiro wasn't sure, all she did know is that from the way they were speaking whoever it was was in some deep trouble.

"You should know better by now Ashira, Ginta loses his patience. You have had plenty of time to gather more spirit light than any other contact Gintas great and powerful mercy is becoming thin. But past deeds will not save you if you can not supply him with more and soon." Spoke the largest of the four teens his spiky grey blue hair glinting in the yellow doorway light.

A mumbled mewl was all that was given in response to the threatening words of the lanky strangely proportioned man child. The mewl was weak and haggard with a raspy exhale noticeably weak and feeble as if the animal/being had been beaten.

"I don't care what you promise Ashira or what unsuspecting victim you claim you were chasing, you have twenty four hours to deliver a large amount of spirit light or Ginta will not be pleased you debt to him is great and there is no protection in this world or the next that can rival his power." sneered who Chihiro had come to call Prickly due to his ugly hair and mannerisms. With a final kick the group of teens turned from the black lump in the middle of the alley seeming to draw in on themselves to create a slick black aura and then altogether disappear. Leaving Chihiro to blink furiously and look around quickly to see if what she witnessed was real. Determining she wasn't crazy Chihiro moved cautiously around the trash bin and crept down the alley slowly approaching the lightly breathing lump of black.

Said lump of black did not move when Chihiro moved to hover over the twitching form. Whose ears flicked in recognition and long black tail moved agitatedly. Before Chihiro could touch the large black cat a quick streak of white and black swiped at her outstretched hand, little claws scratched at her ivory skin and a tiny hiss escaped the small spotted face of a kitten as she stood protectively over the larger adult feline. A low growl escaped the larger cat as she tried and failed to move herself into a protective position around the kitten. Her large green eyes challenging Chihiro threatening the woman with violence if she could not leave well enough alone. Pulling back from the pair Chihiro huffed annoyed at the hostile display of the two obvious **bakeneko spirits.

"Yeah, yeah I get it you're tough, hurt, and protecting your cub, but if you back down for just one minute you'd realise I'm not here to hurt either of you and I heard what those goons threatened you with." Chihiro started looking about the alley for personal affects of the spirits that may have been tossed about in the older felines attempt to defend herself. It wasn't often that spirits paraded around in their true form in the physical world. So the pair must have a concealment charm or be powerful enough to produce her own illusions maybe not the kitten but the mother would surely.

"You're not the first bakeneko that I've come across over the years and surely you won't be the last. Let me help you get somewhere safe and hopefully those goons won't be able to find you again until you can defend yourself once more." walking off to the side of the alley Chihiro discovered a covered wicker basket and ladies clothes strewn in haste and most likely ripped from her quick shift of forms. The wicker basket was turned on its side showcasing a pillow, kitten toys, and a few tucked away essentials like cash and a set of keys. Picking up the clothes, basket, and tucking the items back under the pillow inside the wicker rim Chihiro turned back to the pair of felines only to see the larger female leaning up on her front legs. Her piercing green eyes following Chihiro's movements as she made her way forward. The smaller of the two bakeneko stared at the strange eyed woman with a flash of recognition and quickly jumped from the protective barrier of her mother into the open top of the basket home.

"Why would you care human?" spoke the raspy voice of the black cat.

"Because as you well know Ashira, I am more than just human. I have walked with spirits greater than you and I have loved spirits older than you. As for why I care? How could I not? Bakeneko you are without a master to protect your cub let me shelter you. I may not be much or have much but what I have I will share." As she spoke a blue aura surrounded the onna lifting the strands of her hair and reflecting in her eyes was the knowledge of ages. In her voice the echoes of time and on her face was the fierce determination of justice. Around her neck the blue spirit anchor, the large glassy green scale radiated pale white light floating softly on power.

The bakeneko was in awe she had never seen a light so bright usually a human blessed by the spirits would only emit a spark of occasional power or glow a soft dim light. Even the most blessed of human could not wield the blinding beauty this small onna displayed in grandeur. This humans light was bright and powerful more so than even some spirits themselves her magic was brilliant glimmering with the power of a God.

"We will go with you human. But be warned bakeneko do not trust readily and my wrath will be swift should my cub be harmed." Ashira state plainly already having decided to take shelter with the powerful onna, she was tired of always running. So tired of giving into Ginta's heinous demands.

With the admission of the larger cat Chihiro smiled, still feeling the residual tingle of power across her skin.

"Then it's settled let's get you two back to my home and me called into work then we'll see about getting this little one a bowl of milk and you a wrap for what looks like a minor break on you back fore leg."

 **Appendix-**

 **Words Written in Italics-** _Thoughts inside the head of the current POV._

 ****Kuchisake-Onna-** The Kuchisake-Onna is a woman who wears a medical mask and asks kids if she's pretty. She is, so kids say yes. That's when she removes her mask and reveals that her mouth has been slit open on both sides, Joker-style. At this point, she asks if the child thinks she's pretty now. If the child says no, she cuts the kid in half. If the child says yes, she slits his/her mouth exactly like hers. What's more terrifying about the Kuchisake-Onna is that there was a genuinely big scare in Japan in the 1970s that she was wandering about, to the point where teachers personally were escorting children home from school.

 ****Onna** \- Japanese word for woman or lady. Female child.

 **** Bakeneko** \- possess great shape-shifting abilities and frequently disguise themselves as smaller cats or humans – sometimes even their own masters. While in disguise, they like to dress up as humans with a towel wrapped around their head and dance around merrily. Many learn to speak human languages. They can eat things that are much bigger than they are, and even poisonous things, without any difficulty at all. It is even possible for a bakeneko to eat its own master and then take his form, living on in his place. If they do not kill their owners, they often bring down great curses and misfortune upon them. They can summon ghostly fireballs and are known to accidentally start house fires, their tails acting like torches on any flammable materials in the house. They also have the disturbing ability to reanimate fresh corpses and use them like puppets for their own nefarious purposes. They are generally a menace to any house they live in or near.


	3. For the Love of a River

Hello again! Sorry for the wait, College has taken over my life recently. Now that it has been established that I'm not speaking out into the quiet of the internet void I'd like to thank my first reviewer for pointing out some slight miscommunications.

Chihiro is uncharted territory, being more than just mortal she has a hard time pretending to be normal, often times she doesn't even realise she is exerting any power at all. Much like a child doesn't know her own strength Chihiro is faced with this problem as well. Magic doesn't come easy to humans but Chihiro isn't just any human (as we all know) not only has she been saved by a god, returned to that god his memory and identity, but she has been soaked in the magic of the world beyond all at a very young age. While in this universe many people are not exposed to magic, Chihiro has been steeped in the stuff for a long time. That is not to say that others have not been exposed to spirits and gathered their own magic as we will see with further dealings with Ginta and his band of miscreants but it is rare indeed in the modern world to say the least.

As always, all rights to Spirited Away and its affiliates belong to studio Ghibli. Though I am using its fantasy and worldview in order to create a work of fiction. Reader discretion is advised.

This is a work of fiction and my first fanfiction attempt, inquiries on the content, story projection, and the characters are welcome but no flames or rude comments.

Thank You , Em

Soundtracks for Chapter:

Cheap Hotel-Leon Else

Heavy in Your Arms- Florence and the Machines

Habits-Tove Lo

Carousel- Melanie Martinez

Chapter 3: For the Love of a River

Heavy breaths rang loud in the stillness, the dark wet environment echoed the sounds of labored exhalations. That surrounded the sitting beast with a slow creeping chill. Not that he could feel the damp through the hot burn of his blood. His large white snout leaked tendrils of thick blood, the thump of his own heart was loud adding to his own discomfort. Visiting the spirit of the floating lighthouse had given him all the insight he had needed. But Yubaba had not let it slip without retribution, sending her minions to intercept the haggard dragon. Already weak from performing reconstructive magic Kohaku barely had enough energy to send the nameless back to their master. For being a spirit of great power he should be able to reach the physical world without going to such lengths but a guardian spirit is less without their anchor. He had been separated from his for too long as it was. Yubaba having slipped her own binding magic into the void where his river should have been. A guardian spirit while they can exist in the spirit world it is like missing a limb, a dull ache in the back of the mind. The spirit becomes a shade of his former self. But this river was not dead, merely lost. Keeping Kohaku from being a spirit of vengeance. Out of his mind with grief, being half of a soul, lost to the void, shapeless and crude. Shuddering the dragon settled further against the damp cave wall letting the chill of the stone calm his flushed scales.

The old spirit had not given the dragon much in the way of advice instead it installed warnings on how important it was for the dragon to finish what he had started. The old spirit was blind physically after a run in with a rather nasty otter spirit but he was not blind to the ebb and webb of magic. Light readers or spirit seers were rare and difficult to locate. Not only did they usually become slaves to the ruling class of spirit kings but spirit witches such as Yubaba sought them out for spare parts. They made good anchors for powerful magic. Everything from bone dust and hair could be a powerful conduit.

Thus Kohaku's secret wasn't quite a secret to the old bird. The bond of blood and spirit he had initiated with his heart was not something he could keep hidden as it was wrapped so tightly around his own light like a bright purple thread pulsing with its own power. The small vial of blood woven on the enchanted length of Zeniba's thread anchored that light to his person. Hidden under his silvery mane of fur or beneath the rays of shifting light it was not usually seen. But nothing much got past those with sight.

Instead the bird plucked one glimmering tail feather from his person and plucked on the dragon's glowing the young dragon of the danger he and his intended now faced as he wove the hair and the feather into the necklace Zeniba had already made. The dragon had meddled in magic far older than he realised. Something that was once sacred, abused, and lost to many with time. As the feather and hair both melted into the purple cord glowing a vibrant green then fading a muddy brown the bird explained pulling out a gnarled pipe.

"Be careful young god, that you do not lose what is most precious to you with your own ambitions and foolhardy nature. Once the bond has be struck it must be finished, or the detriment to you both." croaked the bird around the grey plume of smoke leeching out of his beaked mouth. "The bonding of spirit should not be taken lightly there are many who could cripple a god, steal what should not be taken, and turn freedom into slavery." The sharp clicking of beaked mouth met the end of the pipe for another puff, exhale and drag.

Startled Kohaku leaned away from the bubbling fire pit. Where a vat of boiling green liquid consumed three drops of his acidic blood, a quell of his magic, and the salt from his tears. Sweating with the drained effort of giving part of himself away Kohaku was confused as to how the blind spirit could see let alone feel his most coveted secret. At the time Kohaku had not hesitated a part of him acted without intellect, his instincts screamed for him to take what was theirs. Bind the fluttering life to his dwindling birds words did not fall on deaf ears he could feel her there fluctuating and growing. He knew for now she was safe.

"I was not born yesterday young one, I can see the vibrancy of her heart beating next to yours." his right claw resting over a charm made of three brilliant feathers, " I too once knew of this bond but she did not survive, I was too weak to hold her and our bond was cut before I could finish the final step. My Bijin was lost to me forever, and forever is a long time when you live as long as we do." smiling sadly the old bird walked from the fire side his long tail feathers trailing the ground behind the long ash branch walking stick.

The brilliance of the rōjin (老人: old man) was not lost to the dragon, the multi-hue of each feather and the soft but powerful glow of light around the spirit screamed tragedy. It was a shame such a spirit was left to decay in the floating lighthouse, over the plains of desolation. Listening the wailing of the lost, forgotten the black formless spirits; the kuro(黒: black).

The spirit returned holding a medium sized package wrapped in brown paper his clawed feet clicking in the silence. Following the sound of the still huffing dragon the bird sat the package at his humanoid feet.

"Take this, it is doing nothing here but gathering dust." spoke the bird gruffly. Before returning to his cushioned seat on the other side of the fire. "She would have wanted her to have it."

His labored breath was slowing, the bleeding burn of blood was stopping and his mind returned from the land of his memory. Focused once more on the present Kohaku felt a trembling buzz across his flesh, the warnings of trouble an instinct embedded in his primal memory. The already weak dragon had felt the pull on his magic several times in the past few months and wondered idly what trouble Chihiro had found herself in again that the dragon would have to try and stretch his already weak magic in time to assist. Looking inside his mind Kohaku grabbed onto the purple energy that was woven around his own blue light and held. Feeling a dull throb from his bond and no leak of power Kohaku nuzzled his light across the purple energy affectionately before focusing back on the present.

His scaled hide had almost healed, the magic released at the floating lighthouse had given him an edge. After touching the barest hint of his river he already felt more powerful, more grounded, and with a renewed ambition Kohaku set his yellowed claws into the ground before launching out of his hidden sanctuary. Flying with urgency towards the north where his river was within possibility. Time was short and the longer he waited to finish the bond the more difficult the effects would become. The old bird was more helpful in other areas than the location of his river, the older magic of the bond was not something to be taken lightly. It was blood magic something all but lost to the ages much like himself at distance with time. His hasty decision could cost him the very one he sought to protect. With an iron determination the dragon flew proud, should he succeed he would be more powerful than he had ever dared to dream.

One thing is for sure the bakeneko had never seen a human so disorganized as the ditzy but powerful little human that decided to take in a pair of wayward spirits. Not only was the woman not a native to the People's Republic of China, but instead hailed from the tiny nation of Sun which in many aspects explained the quiet disorder of her house. This peculiar niǎo nǚrén (鸟 女人, description: bird woman) as Ashira had begun to call the slight woman set off warning bells in the back of her mind.

Something in the very air around the little woman didn't sit well, it was if the very world around her moved. Things seems to shift into placement before the woman went to look for it herself. From her comfy perch in the open lofts living area Ashira observed the woman her leg bound in a disgustingly pink cast and her overeager kit scampering in the wake of the ladies small footsteps. Of which Ashira had grudging respect not once did the niǎo nǚrén become disgruntled with the excitable kit but rather explained and played with childlike enthusiasm. The quiet kit took a disturbing interest in the comings and goings of the one called Chihiro much to the pleasure and displeasure of her mother.

Pleasure in that Ashira didn't have to entertain the energetic kit, displeasure because the human found seemingly honest enjoyment in taking the kit on backyard adventures, teaching the kit how to bake fish shaped pancakes, and impromptu kitten painting. If the bakeneko didn't know for certain herself she would have thought the woman was a bit touched in the head. But when spoken too the woman showed remarkable intelligence though scattered her thoughts found their way back to some semblance of order. Usually...though the number of times the cat caught the human staring off into space both made her wonder what captured her attention and at the same time how she ever managed to not kill herself.

The kami must work in strange ways for Amaterasu to let this gifted clutz so far from home.

Despite all her annoyances Chihiro left the bed bound cat in comfort. Not only had she casted the above average sized cat, she moved the heavy animal from the couch at least twice a day to allow for the grumpy cat to keep an eye on her wayward kit when they traveled outside and to bask in the afternoon sun. While Chihiro tidied up the mess of blankets she slept on. Not that she was complaining but the ungrateful cat had not said very many nice things to overly hospitable woman. Chihiro guessed she couldn't blame her it looked as if the bakeneko hadn't had very many positive run ins with many people let alone humans. If it wasn't for her obvious handicap Chihiro was sure the cat woman would have already bailed without so much as a thank you. The only light in the dreary humdrum was the flittering energy of the cat ladies kit. The sweet exuberance, honest want to learn and love of playing kept Chihiro spirits up.

It was nice to have someone around who believed or could see spirits. Chihiro was tired of being in a world that was much larger than everyone else's. The little kit was a spirit itself so even in the darkest reaches of her backyard forest Chihiro could feel normal. The kit didn't stare at her crazily when she spoke of the little forest imps who lived in the trees. Neither did the kit find it strange when Chihiro righted the ancient kami houses along the back garden wall, or when she returned one painted blue and green to the old toad spirit by the stream. Chihiro cared for the local spirits that still dwelled in her small backyard forest. What few spirits that hung around found it pleasant that at least one filthy human made a place clean of the human stink. Someone that still hung the paper sutra, burned the cleansing sent, and fed the hungry when necessary. What made it better was the lack of stench that hung on the woman, almost like a spirit herself the lady with the floating hair created an oasis for the weary beings.

Many of the spirits took it upon themselves to aid the little onna even if it is something as small as making a clear path for her to travel, the woman could trip on an air spirit let alone a pebble. Many of the water sprites took great pleasure in filling the watering can when the woman set to tend the flowers and sprites sang to them making the blooms burst into larger than average size. The pleasant hum of satisfaction the onna emitted when she gazed at them was reward enough for her kindness.

It was in said garden that Chihiro heard a sound more chilling than the sound of locking brakes before a crash, a loud yowling sound spread across the small forest area. Bringing with it a black undulating cloud growing closer with each piercing cry.

 _This could not be good,_ thought Chihiro as she bolted for the protection of the flat, with the soft kit clenched in her arms.

Someone was angry very angry indeed.


	4. Authors Note

Thank You reader for reminding me that there are people out there reading my fiction. I have some new content coming soon as in the next couple days. I've finally had time to clear my schedule do some story boarding and moving forward are some exciting developments. I have made some minor changes to the plot and back ground information that should fit seemlisily into what I've already written provided you haven't read to much into my earlier authors commentary. This is specific mostly to the bit about Chihiro being untrained or flying blind. I've come to the realization that our girl is too spunky to not find some kind of knowledge on her own at least as to what's going on on her own turf. The spirit world is a whole new ball game. Looking forward to further reviews

Thanks again, Emily


	5. The Fury of False Gods

Chapter 4- The Fury of False Gods

Hello again! As promised here is the actual fourth chapter of Light of the Spirit, though only a few of you are reading it I did not have the heart to discontinue. This chapter fines are heroine in between what is the equivalent of a spirit pimp and his property. Not sure how she's going to face this real waking world problem when there are much larger things coming to her from the other side. (No really I don't Im literally flying by the seat of my pants here, but 17 pages into this all and I still can't stop writing..)

Songs

The Sound of Silence- Disturbed

Paint it Black- Sierra

Desperado- Eagles

Cry Baby- Melanie Martinez

Booming growls of anger and gnashing screeching of claws is what woke the couch bound bakeneko from her light dose on her love seat throne. The pounding ache between her eyes would not go away and only intensified as the dragging weight of obligation tightened with each wail of the angry Aka Shita. That damned rat Ginta had not been idle in his threats. Sending the very manifestation of his ire to collect on his debt the Aka Shita was not a spirit to be trifled with. The literal spirit of vengeance itself was after a debt that Ashira has spent her whole life regretting. The very thought of continuing the despicable trade sent shivers down her spine. Aka Shita are usually only sent by someone who has been gravely wronged, someone who feels that the person a blood debt and Ginta was no fool.

He had known when she didn't show two days ago that she must have flown coupe. She had been making arrangements to flee anyway, specifically on her own terms mind you but to flee nonetheless. The sniveling bastard knew it too, sending his band of creeps to pound a reminder into her head was proof enough. But she wasn't alone anymore, she wasn't expendable, and this damn curse needed to leave. Terror was the only emotion that the bakeneko could feel as the AKa Shita roared out its vengeance her kit was out there, out there with that human. She could only hope Chihiro could defend herself a long with the helpless kit.

Her backyard had never felt so far from the door than it did in the five minute run through rain. Chihiro could feel every drop of rain like tiny knives stinging her skin. She could feel each hurried breath of the tiny panicked kit in her arms and the desperate clinging fingers of the few forest sprites that clung to her clothes. The Aka Shitas hot breathy roar and even warmer aura licked at the purple power attempting to protect the sprinting onna and kit. A few equally desperate forest spirits followed behind seeking the strength of Chihiros spirit against the destructive force of the Aka Shitas anger as it gnashed and snarled knocking over trees and tearing up the ground. As a spirit of vengeance

Chihiro knew that this spirit was summoned by someone who believed they had been wronged. The power of an Aka Shita is only as powerful as the person's hatred or emotion that gave it birth. This Aka Shita was manifesting great strength to be able to rip trees free and lash out with its red aura. Many spirits sought shelter, some were not so lucky to escape its immediate wrath. This demon/spirit was immensely more influential to spirits of the water, because Aka Shita were most commonly summoned over disputes over water availability this spirit manifests great harm to those affiliated with the element.

Pushing out with her free hand Chihiro mumbled a quick set of words and the door opened without Chihiro having to stop. Sliding in like a baseball player Chihiro whisked through the doorway bringing along with her a few of the garden spirits and some water sprites that clung to the bottom of her pant legs for dear life. The door swung immediately shut, emitting a loud snick and glowing a rich gold before the even angrier Aka Shita bellowed its rage as its claws harmlessly glided off the building. The roof shook with the might of the bellowing spirit, as an angry red aura tried to grasp the old building in its power and render it to rubble. The quaking of the rafters and the shifting of old timber were the only rewards the spirit got for its efforts. Chihiro had spent many a nights carving sutra and spells into the walls no Aka Shita was going to take it down. The formless spirit would need to be more tangible than that.

The shaking kit jumped from the still recovering onnas arms and leaped over the other spirits quickly making its way into the protection of its distraught mother. Whom immediately nuzzled and cooed at the young cub relieved but still on edge. Chihiro sat quietly for a moment in the floor of her now crowded flat checking on what spirits made it through to safety of her protected home before staring accusingly at the large cat on her sofa. Moving from the floor Chihiro went to the sink and filled two medium basins with water and set them along the wall for the sprites, and thankfully the old toad spirit to use to refresh themselves. Chihiro also lifted the small leaf spirits into the hanging plants along her bay windows and set the white kotodama into the medium house tree beside the door. With all her misplaced companions settled, Chihiro made her way over to the disabled bakeneko on the sofa. Said animal/ spirit was too busy checking on its young to notice when the strange woman removed herself from her tasks and stood before her. But it did not take the bakeneko long to realise the extent of the onnas fury as the woman's aura slapped out at the green panicking aura of the bakeneko.

"What was it after?" Chihiro asked quietly her normally cheerful demeanor cold and rigid

Ashira blinked up at the niao nuren, skeptically this little slip of a woman had helped her when no one else would have. But was she strong enough to deal with her bagge. Ashiras proud nature bristled over the fact that she needed help in the first place let alone from some human. She had been looking for some time now for an entrance back into the spirit world that was not controlled by the underground in hopes of meeting some spirit strong enough to knock down a false god.

Chihiro was not happy with the cats silence, too many gentle spirits had been lost in her private little haven for her to be happy with the bakenekos silence. Rage burst like fireworks behind her eyes sparkling like little pink gems in her aura stinging and burning into the bakeneko.

With a startled yelp the cat growled out, "I don't have anything that it wants!" Defiant rude slapping waves of displeasure leached from the defensive cat her green aura solidifying in an attempt to defend her from the strangely gifted human.

"I am tired of games Ashira, it was not I that brought that creature to the door nor was it any of the helpless spirits who lost their homes and lives. I grow tired of the lies that spew like venom from your mouth." Chihiro ranted " What more do I need to give to prove to you that you are safe?"

It was as if suddenly the human became more than the reflection of her home, more than the teacher of a yoga studio, more than a caretaker of her small oasis, it was as if the young woman was older than her years suggested. Ashira had seen the books on the shelf that odd drying herbs over the kitchen counter and the prolific paintings in the den area but she did not believe until this moment that maybe this human could help her. That maybe someone would want to help her. After all not many people cared for the lower forms of spirit life let alone the humans whom every day cats these spirits impersonated.

Looking into the still frightened eyes of her kit Ashira sighed. Maybe it was time to break a few eggs.

This chapter is noticeably shorter than the rest but fear not, I'm trying for another upload in once again in the next few days. Peace love and Happy reading! Reviews are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
